Giddy Up!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Request by Shen-chan! Raiyah helps to prepare her two horses Rap and Zebby for a race tomorrow! With helpful advice from her bro, she's able to do that! F X M X M


**Giddy Up!**

**Yep, a story about horsies! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo, sis!" My big bro Dan ran outside inside our backyard to me. "You excited about that Horse Race at the Pokemon Rodeo Stadium tomorrow?!" I jumped up in excitement. "Heck yeah! I'm going to train Raps and Zebby today!" Rap and Zebby are my Rapidash and Zebstrika, respectively. I've had those two since I was a child (now I'm 18) and stuck with those two ever since. I'm not a Pokemon trainer, but that doesn't mean they're bad in battles when I actually do battles. These two are my bestest friends in the world since I usually hang out at home with my big bro, mom, dad, and those two. Being horses, these two are extremely fast, of course, but recently, they've seemed... I don't know.

"Well...I WOULD train these two, Dan, but...look at them!" The two were lazying around on the grass. Usually, they're running around or racing each other and only really rest when they're sleeping or if REALLY tired, getting back some stamina. Dan put his finger to his chin. "Hmm...have they been listening to you lately?" "No, it's not that. I mean, I haven't really told them to particularly do anything." I walked over and crouched down to them. I rubbed both their faces. They gave me a low "neigh."

"Aww, you two...is something the matter? You guy's never acted like this..." Dan crouched down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "These two are guys, you know." Umm...wha? That came out of nowhere. I chuckled. "I know that, silly! Why say that all of a sudden?" He sighed and shook his head. What, is there a hidden message in that? I mean, I'm not the smartest girl around. "And you know us guys, right? We all at one point. When we're attracted to a pretty female, we want the _V. _Da _Vvvvv!" _Wha, wha, WHA? Wh-What does that have to do with...well, actually, that could be a possibility: My bro and I don't have any female Pokemon and none of our Pokemon are gay, so... I guess I can understand."

"I see, bro. So, where can we catch a female Pokemon?" He fell to the ground. Did I say something stupid again? Yeah, I'm definitely not the smartest girl, huh? :( He flicked my forehead. "Are you THAT oblivious, you naive girl? Who they want is YOU!" M-M-Me?! But...I'm a human! Why would they want me? I told that to Dan. "B-But Dan, I'm a human, not a Pokemon!" He flicked my forehead again.

"You think they want a female POKEMON? No, they want YOU. Why? Well, first of all, look at your body." I stared down at me. He presented me. "Sorry sis, but those big, supple breasts tucked in that tiny tanktop would turn ANY guy on! Right guys?!" I covered my chest but Dan held my arms up. The two stared at me. **"Zeb..." "Dash.." **The two smiled while looking at my chest. "U-Um, uhh...don't look, please." Dan lifted up my tanktop and pulled down my bra, making my bare breasts bounce out. I panicked.

"Dan!? Wh-What are you...!" Zebby flicked a lick at my right nipple. "You see, sis? Didn't I tell you? Look at him already going at it." His tongue felt rough. Rap was actually surprised he was doing that. He looked at me. Dan nodded his head. "Come on, Raiyah. If you them to act normal again, you have to do this." These two are my closest friends and I would like to help them, so..."Okay." I smiled. Dan smiled back at me and released my arms. "Good! Now, good luck!" He made his way back to the house. "Th-Thank you, bro!"

Zebby sat on his butt while waving his hoof, gesturing to come here. **"Zebstrika." **I saw his cock; I don't think that will fit inside me. "U-Umm, uhh... I've never had a boyfriend, so I've never...done these things." I was really nervous. What if I do bad? However, Zebby shook his head and still wanted me to come. "O..Okay." I crawled over to him. I sat myself right on top his cock. "(gulp) Here..here I go." I slowly went down, his cock sliding more and more inside my V. "(pant) (pant) Ow...Ow.." I started sobbing a little. It hurts so bad...owch...Zebby stood still while petting my head. He licked the tears coming from my eyes. **"Zebstrika." **I caressed his cheek. "(sniff) I'm sorry, I know you want to move. I can take it. You can move now."

Zebby didn't look so sure first, but then I could feel him moving more and more. I...I never thought it would have been so painful when it's first put in you. Rap's red was real red and he was panting. **"R-Rapidash..." **He whimpered while walking closer. **"Zebstriii?!" **Zebby stopped moving inside me for a moment because Rap balanced on his "shoulders." He had his horsehood resting against Zebby's cheek and right against my mouth. "..." I put my tongue on the tip. Zebby didn't seem to happy with another male's thing on his face but he coped with it and started moving again.

"Nnn..." I don't know how to really describe the taste. It felt really hard against my tongue and had a strong smell. I'm not sure if I was doing it right, but he looked like he was enjoying it. The pain I was feeling was slowly deteriorating thanks to Zebby being so gentle with me. At first, it felt like he was ripping me apart with such a large thing, but now...I was starting to feel good. **"R-Rap!" **"Mmm!" Rap thrusted his hips once and his horsehood rammed inside my mouth. **"Zeb...strika!" **At the same time, Zebby moved faster into me. "Mmm..mmph!" Having two large ones in me didn't surprisingly hurt like I thought it would. I wonder, how long have they wanted to do these things with me?

I started to move my hips, too. I was hoping that Zebby and Rap would move faster and they did! Zebby bucked his hips higher and faster while Rap thrusted his hips faster, too. "M-mm, mm!" It was becoming hard to keep up with them, especially when the pleasure was overtaking me. At this rate, they might...oh dear, that's right. After a certain time, they're gonna...but what does it feel like to be cummed inside? "Mmmnn!"

As soon as I wondered that, they came. It felt like hot water being poured into me. It stung a little but I was able to take it. Most of it falls down my mouth when Rap finally moves. I move myself out of Zebby's horsehood. "Hah..Hah.." I fall down on my two knees while panting hardly. The other two panted, too.

**"Dash..." **Zebby and I looked at Rap. Though his horsehood was leaking cum, it was still erect. I smiled and told him, "It wouldn't be fair if only Zebby had sex with me. You too." Rap happily neighed and ran behind me. I felt his horsehood poking against my butthole. "W-Wah, there? That's even smaller than my..."

He thrusted it in. "Hah...!" I gasped out loudly. Rap changed his position to exactly that of Zebby's, but except that I wasn't facing him. He wrapped his hooves around my stomach while bucking his hips, pumping hard into me. "Hah, R-Rap! You're going so fast..." I looked at Zebby; he was still erect, too. He walked over to me and pressed his thing against my breasts inbetween. "Huh? Huh?"

He started grinding it inbetween my breasts. The cum that was still leaking out of him stained my chest, making his cock slicker while he thrusted it up and down. "Rap...Zebby..." I should have done these kinds of things with my Pokemon earlier. It feels so good that I might do this with them very often. I have to thank Dan for introducing me to this. **"Rrr..." **"!" "?!"

Rap brought his head over and put Zebby's horsehood in his mouth! At the same time, he moved inside me even faster. "H-Hah...R-Rap is bi...?" Zebby didn't look too happy with Rap giving him fellatio, but that didn't stop him or anything. It was actually kind of exciting to watch. Rap bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, being able to take down a whole lot of Zebby's huge thing.

**"Zeb...Zeb..." **The combination of receiving fellatio and grinding against my chest must really be making him feel good. Meanwhile, I was moaning from pleasure from watching the nice fellatio and the huge member pounding into me really fast. **"Zeb...Zebstriii!" "Rrr?!" **Zebby let out a loud neighed and orgasmed, cumming in Rap's mouth. Rap took some in and took his mouth away and then it sprayed onto my chest and face. "Hah!" Then I felt cum flow inside my butt. "Hah...hoo..." So many first experiences for me. I passed out form being so tired...

"Haah..." I yawned as I got out of bed. I was kind of sore from yesterday an thankfully, mom and dad didn't find out about all that; Dan also agrees to keep it a secret. Later today will be the race. "Oh! I better check up on those two!" I ran outside to the backyard and gasped at what I saw.

**"Rap! Rap...!" **Zebby was thrusting into Rap. Rap's face was red and his tongue out while drool spilled out. "O-Oh..." It seems that Zebby's bi, too. Now I guess this will be another thing these two might do with each other. I wonder what Dan would say about this.

* * *

**Done! Probably a first I threw characters in a fic that are bi. Anyways, hoped you liked it. Bye!**


End file.
